Changed
by Embracing Storms
Summary: Katsuya Jounouchi. Hateful rocker by night and loyal friend by day. It started a while back when his father's beatings get worse, what happens when things change and his friends(or a certain CEO) find out about his night escapades. SetoJou? or HondaJou? A


A little story that popped into my disturbed mind. I figured it'd be interesting, so enjoy.  
  
Katsuya Jounouchi. Hateful rocker by night and loyal friend by day. It started a while back when his father's beatings get worse, what happens when things change and his friends find out about his night escapades. Seto/Jou? or Honda/Jou? A litte something other too. Hehe.  
  
"Changed."  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Go! Go! Go! Go!" A crowd of swaying teens shouted, all circling one person. A boy. He had golden blonde hair and caramel eyes, his right hand wrapped around the neck of a beer, chugging the liquid down, his other hand in the air as Korn roared through the cramped room they were all in.   
  
"WHHHOOOO!!!" They all screamed when the blonde thrust the empty beer bottle into the air, grinning dazedly.   
  
* * * *  
  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
  
Jou sat up suddenly, a crash making him jump. His tired orbs looked down to the empty beer bottle that had fell from his chest and to the floor, in pieces. "Ah, shit."  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
Jou looked up slowly to the front door, which looked more like a double door for a second or two. "Uhh--comin'!"  
  
He got up off the couch with a groan, putting a hand to his head and muttering a few curses, stumbling to the door and opening it. Honda stood in front of him.   
  
Honda raised a brow, gazing at Jou's gaunt face. "Dude...what happened to you?"  
  
The blonde blinked in confusion. "Nothin' happened. Whadda ya want?"  
  
"Well that's not very friendly. Early menstrual cycle?" He asked in a joking manner.   
  
Jou frowned and shook his head. The words Honda were saying just weren't sinking in. It was like he was talking to the mexican janitor at their school. "Um...man, go down to the shop and I'll meet you there in an hour or somethin'. I need a shower."  
  
Honda eyed him. "You're not turning into your dad are you? By the way, where is he?" Honda asked curiously, leaning forward to maybe take a peek into the apartment, but Joey closed the door so it wasn't viewable.   
  
"He's out man, now go or I'll push ya down the stairs." He said, trying to form a good natured grin aside from the throbbing headache burning in his temples.   
  
Honda shrugged, putting his hands into his pockets and heading down the stairs. "Alright, see ya in a bit man." He heard him say, but Joey was sure he heard a heavy sigh as he closed the door.  
  
He turned around and gazed at the dim apartment living room. It was messy and beer stains were all over the floor from his dad's past beer spills.   
  
Jou sighed and picked up his broken beer bottle and threw it in the trash, cleaning what could be cleaned despite his state and then trudging down the hall and into the bathroom, starting the shower and stripping. "Ahh." He mumbled as he stepped in, literally feeling all the filth from last night wash off him.   
  
That's right. Last night. A wave of misery hit him.   
  
It started when he had returned to the apartment from school yesterday, he'd found a note in the kitchen with sloppy writing scribbled on it. It was from his father.  
  
Hey you stupid slut,   
  
I found some other bitch to take care of me, she'll house me better than you ever did you stupid boy. You're old enough to be on your own now, so have fun and you better pay the bills. You'll always be my bitch though, so don't get too comfy ya little slut, cause if I feel like dropping by, you better have the place nice for me or else.   
  
He had dropped the note in pure surprise and horror, feeling nausious. He was alone. He was alone. Fending for himself. Alone. But-no more beatings. But he said he might came back. Would he come back soon? Of course. His so called "bitch" would surely grow tired of the way he treated her. The soft feeling of joy that had peeked over the horizon demolished.   
  
His caramel eyes darkened and in one motion, he'd pulled on his jacket and was out the door, down to the party he'd heard about from the kids at school. It was bound to have beer by the gallons.   
  
Jou clenched his teeth, scrubbing his blonde hair roughly. He couldn't explain what had possessed him to go to that party. He'd never done something like that before. All he'd known was that he was sure his no good father wouldn't be home that night, so he took the opportunity to do what he wanted, cause he didn't have a curfew now...not with him gone.  
  
Jou smiled, but the smile wavered into a hurt look, one that expressed grief. No. He wouldn't cry. This was his golden opportunity. What if the "bitch" killed his dad? No crying now, Jou. He told himself after he'd asked the thought to himself. You have to pay the bills anyway. It's not like HE pays them! YOU do! Yes! He could clean the apartment and it'd be his own!   
  
Wait.   
  
Why stay here? His thoughts further pushed, as he climbed from the shower, drying his hair on a towel hanging on the wall. If he'd supported for himself AND his no good father, he could surely go and get his own apartment. He could live a better life. One that didn't hold it's breath everyday before opening the creaky door to what he called home. He could...  
  
Fear creeped deep into his heart. No. It wouldn't work. His father was bound to hunt him down. He'd chase him forever until he saw that Jou was dead.   
  
He grumpily brushed his teeth and gargled with some mouth wash, walking across the small hall and into his semi-clean bedroom.   
  
Pulling out clean pants from his closet, he put them on, keeping his mind blank, his brows knitted together in subdued anger. Next, he walked over to his dresser and pulled on a white and blue t-shirt.   
  
"You fuck me up. I'm gagged and bound. You pick me up, when I am down--" He muttered the lyrics of a familiar Korn song, grabbing his keys, twirling them around his finger once before poketing them.   
  
His headache at a dull throb, he opened the door and slammed it behind him, heading down the stairs and toward the game shop.   
  
* * * *  
  
Jou crossed the street with a scowl on his face. As he grabbed the door handle, he smiled and entered the shop in a lazy walk. "Hey guys." He said cheerily, waving and looking around while nodding his head to some unheard tune.   
  
"Hey Jou!" Yugi chirped. "Hey man." Honda replied afterward, looking up from some cards he was examining.  
  
"What's up?" Jou said with a small yawn.  
  
"We were just deciding on whether to go down to the ice cream shop." The short violet eyed teen chimed.  
  
Honda nodded idly.  
  
"Who's payin'?" Jou asked enthusiastically.  
  
Honda took a good five seconds to roll his eyes into a complete circle, Yugi only smiled on. "I'm paying, but no triple mega ultra sundaes."  
  
Jou frowned a bit, crossing his arms with an indignant look. "Fine...looks like I'll get the El Grande Sundae then!" He said, hurrying from the store, laughing.   
  
Yugi's eyes widened. "No! Not that either!"  
  
"Ah ah ah! Too late Yug, you already said!" Joey called behind him.   
  
Honda watched the two race out into the street and with a concerned look at Joey's retreating figure, he followed after them at his own desired pace. "I know, Jou."  
  
TBC....  
  
So far so...good? Lol. Well anyway, this just came to me out of no where so yeah..heh. Welp, hope you enjoyed.  
  
~Hoshi 


End file.
